Blessed
by gofishstories
Summary: A one-shot written for an image based contest that took place on Wattpad in March 2018. The prompt was the art (by Sa-Dui) that you can see featured on the cover.


**AN: Art by Sa-Dui**

Pain tore through my shoulder as the Sneasel's claws caught my smooth green skin, sinking deep into my body. They left crimson speckles behind. The color complemented nicely and painfully with my dark green spots. I watched my opponent's eyes flare with fury as he drew close to my body, aiming for another strike.

In response, I countered with vine whip. My leafy whips sprouted from my bulb and zipped to stop the second attack from connecting. I spotted movement out of the corner of my eye a millisecond too late. I was able to catch Sneasel's second attack, but I was unable to stop the new challenger. Pain rippled up my free vine and into my bulb as Houndoom bit down on my tendril with a fire fang attack. My vines wilted to the ground, and my vision dimmed.

I headbutted the attacking Houndoom, attempting to free myself. My head spun after the impact, and I leaped away the moment I felt the pressure of his fangs release. I limped backward awkwardly as I watched my partner soar over head. Tailwind moved with a certain grace through the sky as he went in for an aerial ace attack. I watched him scratch Sneasel's face, then pull out of his nosedive.

That was when I felt the burn kick in. The fire moved through my whole body, leaving me weak and on my knees. "Tailwind, rawst berry, now," I cried. It was risky, letting the opponent know what was happening, but it was necessary. Burns were dangerous to grass-types like me if left unchecked.

"You got it!" The flying type looped back around to where I was kneeling. The berry landed directly in front of my face, and I munched it up. Relief kicked in immediately, and I was back in fighting condition.

"You foolish runts," Sneasel snickered. "Thought you could take us out, eh? A Bulbasaur and a Tailow? Pathetic." He spat out a mixture of blood and saliva. "Let me guess, you heard tales of exploration teams from your mommy and daddy?" he said in a demeaning tone. "Well, you will never take us in. We are the Blood Pact Clan! You can't defeat us."

"I bet we will!" Tailwind cheered from overhead. He did another loop around the battlefield back to me, dropping another berry as he passed. I gulped down the fresh oran berry, and energy refilled my limbs. I felt the fire of justice rekindle inside of me.

"We're gonna kick your butts real good," I shouted at Sneasel. "We'll show you that we explorers mean business."

"Oh yeah?" Sneasel crossed his arms, still wearing his confident smile. "I think Houndoom has something else in mind."

It crossed my mind in that instant that Houndoom was nowhere to be found. I watched in horror as a trail of fire erupted from the foliage and struck Tailwind's wing. He plummeted from the air unconscious.

"Tailwind!" I screamed.

His body hit the dirt, and I dropped all other cares regarding the battle and the mission. The only thing that mattered to me in that moment was my injured partner. I had to know if he was... I shook the thought immediately. He had to be alive. Sneasel took this chance to launch a furry swipes attack at me, but I was ready. I lashed out with razor leaf, continuing forward as I attacked. I heard Sneasel take the hit with an "Oof," and he stopped in his tracks close to my left side.

I was only mere feet from Tailwind when pain blossomed in my ribs. I heard cracks to accompany the sensation as I was tossed out of the way of Tailwind's body. The world spun as I collided with the ground. The pain warned me that my bones were fractured or possibly broken. I looked up from my toppled position to see Houndoom towering over me. His fangs burned with a sinister orange glow. Pain washed over me as I felt his teeth chomp down on my bulb. The agony caused my mind to flee for softer memories from three years ago.

* * *

I looked down into the crystal waters of the pond at my reflection. I was not myself at that moment, I noticed, as I gazed upon the symbols on my face. Various patterns and stripes danced across my cheeks and forehead, signifying my accomplishments within the tribe. The rainbow of colors covered my face, symbolizing a variety of things. Red for ability in battle, blue for agility, pink for berry gathering, and orange for courage. I couldn't help but steal a glance at my exotic looking face.

"Hold still, Buba," my mom commanded me. "You only have a one more to go." It was a mother's responsibility to paint the designated stripes on her children. The tribe Venusaur dictated which achievements each Bulbasaur received, and the mother carried out his word.

She dipped her paintbrush in a royal purple color, a hue that came from the deepest colored berries. It was our tribe's color. I felt the brush saunter across my forehead as I imagined with wonder what symbols it painted. When I felt the brush's touch lift from my skin, I hurried over to the pond to take another look. A new purple flower was centered on my forehead. The shape was vaguely reminiscent of a Venusaur's flower.

"Now, time to paint your bulb," my mom informed me as she nudged my rear. I did as she gestured and turned ninety degrees allowing her access to my back. I felt the black colored brush begin its new dance on my back. "Tell me, what do the patterns on your bulb mean?"

"The four patterns stand for the tribe's beliefs. The hourglass is for Celebii, who gave us the gift of time. The antlers are for Xerneas, who gave us the gift of life. The flower is for Shaymin, whose people gave us the gift of gratitude. The fan is for Zygarde, who gave us the gift of order." I recited it all from memory perfectly.

"Very good," my mom praised. "You're going to do great in the outside world."

"Thanks, mom." I pivoted, examining every new marking that I had. I heard sniffling behind me, and I turned to face my mom who had shimmering tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah," she managed to say through her weeping. "I've been holding it in, but I just can't anymore. My Buba is about to leave."

"Oh, mom, I'm so sorry. But, I just have to go. I want to explore the world outside of the Realm," I explained. Words were not enough to get her to stop crying, so I ran over to embrace her in a hug. I leaned my head against her chest, letting her warmth wash over me. I didn't realize how much I would miss that feeling until it surrounded me.

"You have to travel. It's your life, and you need to live it," she said, her tears finally drying. "You're going to do great out there, Buba. But, please, don't forget about us back here either, okay?"

"I won't," I assured her with a smile.

She nodded and returned the kind, albeit shaky, smile. At that moment, another Ivysaur, Flora, walked through the bushes. "Is he ready, Eve?" she asked my mother. Paintings similar to mine covered her body.

My mother looked at me and nodded. "He is," she said, not taking her eyes from me. Her pride shone like the sun as she gazed down at me.

"Come along little one," Flora commanded. I felt a nudge in my side as my mother propelled me forward to where Flora stood. I left my mother's side, looking up at Flora. "It's a big day, are you ready?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yep."

"Good, then let's not keep the rest of the tribe waiting."

I turned and waved a paw to my mother before leaving the clearing. She returned the gesture, watching from her seated position as I disappeared over the crest of the hill. Already, I couldn't wait to see her again. Leaving this place completely was going to be agonizing.

Flora and I crested the hill and looked down onto another clearing that was far larger than the one we were just in. Tress encircled the wide-open field on all sides. An elaborate gate made of flowering plants and vines stood at the other end of the clearing. A crowd of Ivysaurs was gathered around the main attraction: an enormous tree. It towered over everything else in the area, casting its commanding shadow over its surroundings. The crowd turned their heads up to look up at me, and their chattering ceased. My heart leaped with excitement and fear at the sight.

"There it is, the Grand Tree," Flora said, stirring me out of my daze. She barked a laugh at the fact that I jumped. "Go on, it's okay to approach them. They're waiting for you."

Slowly, I started down the hill. It was intimidating, seeing almost the entirety of the tribe staring at me. Only the children and my family were not present, as they were forbidden at this ceremony. The children were simply too loud, and my parents and I had already said our goodbyes. Plus, their absence supposedly made it easier to leave at the end. Fewer people to feel attached to, in theory.

"Young one, what shall we name you?" one of the elders asked as I approached. The voice belonged to an Ivysaur with sagging cheek and a browning flower.

"I have no name, it belongs to the tribe," I responded. It was a bold thing to do. To deny my given name at my ceremony. It was rarely done anymore, but I knew it was the traditional thing to do.

"This one wishes to obey the laws of old. He does not name himself," the elder announced at my response.

"Most children are selfish and wish to use the name their parents gave them. You are special and wish to use the name that the gods gifted us: Bulbasaur," the Venusaur at the base of the tree said. "You will be blessed by this decision with a great gift of growth later in life. May the gods smile upon this ceremony and upon you, Bulbasaur."

"May the gods smile," the crowd said in unison.

My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest as I approached the tree. I heard the people around me muttering prayers and chants as I passed. Their voices trailed behind me as I left the embrace of the crowd and stepped onto the tree's thick roots. I noticed a singular purple fruit as I drew nearer to Venusaur. He nudged the fruit toward me once I stopped.

"This tree provided for us in the early days of our people. It continues to provide for us even now. On the fourteenth year of a Bulbasaur's life, we send the brave soul out into the world to explore and spread the news of the wisdom and grace of nature. We do this in hope that these young ones will go, evolve, and experience many new wonders.

"Bulbasaur, are you prepared for your travels?" Venusaur asked.

"I am."

"Then, eat of the Grand Tree. Let its sweet flavor remind you of the joys of this place, that you might one day return to its fold."

I bent down to munch up the fruit. Its outer layer was delicious on my tongue. Sweet like an oran berry, with the rough texture of a pinap berry. The second I bit into it, however, a bitter surprise awaited me in the juice.

Venusaur laughed heartily as my face contorted at the new sensation of flavor. "And may its bitterness remind you of the pains you feel while away from your family." A wave of chuckles moved through the crowd. They had all been through this coming of age ceremony and knew exactly what was coming when I bit into the fruit. I swallowed heavily, taking down every last sour morsel. Finally, I looked up from the ground to the Venusaur. He smiled down at me, deeming that I had finished the berry.

"Very good," he finally said. "Bulbasaur, it is time. Take up your courage and go. You have everything that you need to succeed. Carry onward, to new adventures and new experiences." His voice now rang with a hint of caution. "However, never forget your brothers and sisters here. We will be awaiting your return with longing. When in doubt, pray for help, and the gods will guide you. Never forget the gifts they have given you." At that, I remembered the symbols on my bulb.

"Thank you, wise Venusaur," I said, bowing as I spoke. I turned my back to the crowd and moved around to the opposite side of the tree. Across the field was the Gate. Its vines were pulled back allowing for passage out of the Realm. It was time.

I moved through the field to the exit. The tall grass swallowed me up, hiding me from the crowd. I reemerged from its strangling grasp immediately in front of the Gate. Its figure loomed over me, as tall as an elm tree. I gazed out into the forest beyond, staring into the depths of the new world. It was identical to the forests of my home, but it felt foreign and hostile. Its darkness penetrated my soul, making me feel cold as I looked. I took the first step into the unknown, praying for the bravery to just keep moving. But also, for the bravery to come back one day.

* * *

The memory faded, and my eyes snapped open to see Houndoom still latched onto me. "Gods help me!" I cried. Suddenly, I felt a warmth spread through me. Not from the blood that was caked on my skin, nor from the heat of the battle. It was different, comforting.

"Let me handle this," a heavenly voice said. With that, my movements were not my own.

My body felt like it almost doubled in size, and my bulb felt like it expanded. It reminded me of how I imagined a flower in bloom would feel. The battlefield filled with a hazy white light, and I noticed Sneasel backing away from me. Houndoom yelped, letting go before backing off too.

"What the hell are his eyes doin'?" Sneasel asked. I could hear the panic in his voice.

Houndoom crouched down like he was prepping for an attack, but he continued to back away. "Move before he finishes charging," he ordered. "Forget the mission, we need to get out of here now!" He barked the command before turning tail and fleeing toward the bushes.

It was too late. The energy from my bulb released in the form of a powerful beam that could have come from the sun itself. It consumed Sneasel and Houndoom as they ran screaming. The beam finished its destructive path, rendering the evil duo fainted. By some miracle, the foliage in the area was left untouched.

The glowing sensation faded, but my body still felt strong. I felt large compared to moments ago. Then, I remember something urgent. "Tailwind!"

I rushed over to my partner. The team's item bag was strewn beside his awkwardly bent wing. I tried to nudge him out of the way, but his limbs wouldn't move properly. I fished out a reviver seed, knowing that it was only a quick fix. We needed to get to a village quickly for proper medical attention. I placed the minute seed in the Tailow's mouth, then coaxed it down his throat. After a few moments, he came to, blinking a few times before attempting to get to his feet.

"Woah there, Tailwind, take it easy." I helped my partner up, easing him onto my back as best as I could with my vines.

"Buba, you look..." he paused, trying to find the right word. "Different. Since when were you an Ivysaur?"

"I'm an Ivysaur now?" It explained the sudden growth spurt and the feeling of my bulb blooming.

"Yeah," Tailwind said sleepily. I felt his head rest on the back of my neck.

I reared my head gently to get him to sit up. "Not yet, buddy, we gotta get you to a hospital or something first."

"Or something," seemed to be the plan the gods had at the moment. I crested the hill, moving deeper into the forest in hopes of finding the exit. Most mystery dungeons had an easy escape route in their final clearings. Sure enough, the end was in view as I recognized a familiar landmark. The mysterious voice and the sudden evolution made sense in my mind as my jaw dropped in awe of the new sight in front of me. A tangled bunch of branches, vines, and flowers sprouted from the ground forming a sort of archway. The gods had truly blessed me that day as I padded through the Gate and into the Realm.

"It was a mystery dungeon all this time," I whispered as I looked at the Grand Tree.

"Wha?" Tailwind muttered.

"This is my home," I said, still in awe of the familiar sight.

It looked like a picture from the day I left. The wide-open field held a proud standing tree in the center. I felt a longing inside of me as I looked upon it. A longing to go to it, to my mother, to my tribe. No, I thought firmly. Tailwind and I had a job to do. I turned back into the trees to go arrest the fainted thugs. I knew that we had to return to the guild to get medical attention for Tailwind and turn in the thieves. As I turned my back on the Gate, I swore to myself that I would return there one day. Just like I always knew I would.


End file.
